The invention relates to apparatus for reforming a seaming flange on the open end of a can body.
Can bodies are conventionally formed with a seaming flange for connection to the seaming curl of a can end after the can has been filled. Apparatus for forming such a flange is known, for example, from EP-A-113248. Conventionally, the flange lies substantially perpendicular to the axis of the can body or may be inclined slightly upwardly and outwardly. Such flanges are conventionally described as having a positive flange angle.
It has also been suggested, in WO 96/31302 that a can might usefully be provided with a downturned flange that is one having a negative flange angle.